


A Party of Two (Miya Osamu x Reader)

by lady_rice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_rice/pseuds/lady_rice
Summary: At a college party, Osamu saves you from a drunk guy hitting on you.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	A Party of Two (Miya Osamu x Reader)

College life is…wild. It’s always a different experience for everybody, but everyone’s got at least one (haha, more like five) wild story. You’ve survived through studying till 6 AM, completely foregoing sleep to cram, skipping meals till late in the evening, having a breakdown while studying for three exams on the same day, (…the list getting too long?) and even more. In short, you are already a jaded student weathered by the insane force and pressure of college life.

But it isn’t just academics that made it wild. Hell no. The parties. Goddamn parties that seems to pop up at every corner of the campus so frequently, hungover and puking students have become a regular sight. How the fuck do these people find the time to study? Hell, how the fuck are they functioning in their classes? (A lot of them don’t, actually.)

Just your luck to get dragged to another dorm party by your friends. It’s just after midterms, hence the justification of “work hard, party harder” seemed reasonable. Your friends had gradually ditched you to look for their other friends; while you also wandered around greeting people. Now, you’ve gotten yourself a bottle of beer and parked yourself by the couch with your friend.

As you chat, you catch Osamu at the corner of your eye. You turn to him giving a quick wave. He waves back, but his attention was quickly diverted by someone. You shrug it off turning back to your conversation. You and Osamu aren’t really close, just happened to share some classes. After the first class you shared, each class you’d share next you two would sit together, knowing that at least there’s someone to ask for notes and group projects.

Your friend abruptly stops, spotting their significant other enter. You follow their gaze, and shoo them off. Just smiling and waving off their apologies, telling them you’d catch up to them later. You wander again, basking in the noise and bustle of the crowd as you drink your beer. You greet some people; but you continue walking, not stopping to chat. There are some drunk students playing some games. You spot some of your drunk friends playing Twister poorly. They shout at you to join; but they also seem like they’re about to fall asleep or puke (or both) on the mat – might be a better idea to pass.

You weave through the people, beer bottle long empty. Finally, the patio. You take in a deep breath, enjoying the fresh cold air. You shiver a bit from the wind, but it’s much better out here at the moment. Taking a seat by the steps, you hum a wordless tune enjoying the quiet.

But the peace didn’t last long. “Hey, y/n!” A loud voice from behind you. You turn around seeing a drunk guy stumble over to you. The strong whiff of alcohol on him has you recoiling. You recognize him to be in one of your classes, but you can’t remember his name. “Y/n, right?” Why aren’t y’ inside?” He plops down beside you, and you subtly scoot away from him. You were just about to stand and leave, but he casually throws an arm around you. You stiffen. “Not enjoyin’ the party? There’s more drinks inside!” He squints, face inching near you; and you harshly pull back but he doesn’t notice. “Aren’t ya cute!” You gave him a weak smile and nod, trying to stand; but a sudden hold on your wrist prevents you. “Wanna go out?”

“Ah, no thanks.”

“Come on, y/n~ Just one date,” he slurs.

“No, thanks. You’re drunk and I really have to go,” you firmly say as you stood, trying to tug your hand out of his grasp.

But he doesn’t let go, pouting as if trying to remember, “…Am not drunk! Just…bit t’psy tha’s’ll.”

He was just about to pull you again, and you were just about to finally wrench your wrist back. But there’s suddenly a hand grabbing the guy’s collar, abruptly pulling him to stand away from you. The guy sways harshly, blinking rapidly as he tries to keep his balance. Relieved, you turn to the newcomer – it was Osamu. Your thanks died on your lips, surprised at seeing him almost…angry. Osamu keeps his grip on the guy’s collar, his stare disapproving. “Oy,” the guy blinks at Osamu as if just realizing he was there, “Yer fuckin’ drunk. Go sober up or sleep.”

The guy blinks, Osamu’s harsh tone finally registering. His expression quickly sobers up, as if realizing what just happened. He turns to you to apologize, looking guilty and sheepish. You weakly wave him off, just nodding to his apologies as he quickly stumbles back inside.

There’s an awkward silence as you stand there with Osamu, nervously glancing to check if he’s angry. “Thanks,” you murmur to him. He nods awkwardly, expression turning calm and blank once more. You fidget a bit as he looks you up and down – _I still can’t tell what this guy’s thinking_. You seem to be fine, a bit uncomfortable but fine. The sudden gust of wind had you shivering and he sighs, wordlessly shrugging off his jacket and putting it around you.

Your eyes widen a bit, but you clutch it gratefully. The huge jacket swallows your frame, but your chilled bones are too grateful for the sudden warmth. You awkwardly murmur another thanks and he just curtly nods again. There seems to be no end to the awkward silence.

“I–“

“You–“

You both stop, awkwardly fumbling with words. In the end, you lightly laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. He lets out a breath, smiling too. “You okay?” He gently asks. You confidently nod, “Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks, though.” He nods, unsure what to say next.

“I, uh, should really go back to my dorm,” you quietly say, already shifting to leave.

“Yeah, I’ll walk you then.” Osamu turns back inside before you can protest. You follow him back inside the house to find the front door. Most of the students are drunk, some of your friends already asleep on the floor. You can hear the sound of puking in the bathroom. As you step over some sleeping bodies piled on top of each other, you hear Osamu’s exasperated whisper of “Idiots.”

There’s a chorus of cheers and hollers in the other room. As you and Osamu pass by, you see a group playing…something. The guy from earlier among them. He spots you, waving and calling out another apology and a goodbye. You wave back, appreciating the gesture. Finally, after more rushed goodbyes and both of you judging your drunk friends, you and Osamu reached the front door. Quickly exiting, you sigh in relief at the freedom from the stuffy indoors.

You and Osamu walked side by side, silence settling between the two of you. The scuffle of your footsteps loud in the night. Even the whistle of the wind is clearly audible. You grip his jacket tighter around you, your tired mind racing to figure out what to say. Unbeknownst to you, he’s doing the same. Hands in his pockets, steps slowing down to match your stride. Should he initiate small talk? What would he say though? He sneaks a glance at you but catches you doing the same. Your eyes met and you both quickly look away. The awkward tension palpable.

You clear your throat to say something but he simultaneously does the same. And…there’s that awkward silence again. Osamu is internally cringing at himself; while you’re just…asking the heavens why the fuck can’t you hold a proper conversation with Osamu. (Seriously, it’s been at least three shared classes already.)

“Thanks,” your sudden voice loud in the silence. Osamu starts, looking at you, eyes widening a bit. You internally wince at your volume. But you clear your throat to continue, “Uh…I– for earlier. And, the jacket. Thanks.” You focus your gaze at your feet, watching how the lace of your shoes bounce with each step.

Osamu clears his throat. (He mentally cringes again, he’s been doing that a lot lately hasn’t he?) “Sure. Was no problem.” He catches you sneaking a glance at him and he playfully smirks. “I mean, I did still owe ya fer the chemistry notes.” Your face scrunches up and he nearly laughs at your pout.

“Though now ya owe me, since I’m walkin’ ya to yer dorm,” he teases.

You squint up at him, “Yeah? Well, I have your marketing notes hostage, Osamu-kun.”

He feigns a look of offense, and you stamp down the urge to shove him. “Can’t believe ya’d do that, y/n. After all the notes I provided when _someone_ fell asleep through their alarm.” He lets out a laugh as you push him, your weak shove barely budging him.

The banter continues all the way back to your dorm. The silence between you too replaced by wisecracks and boisterous laughter. It’s almost the crack of dawn, but you two barely remember the time. As you finally arrive at your dorm, you turn back to him, a grin on your face. He’s looking at you, grin as wide yours, mischief dancing in his eyes.

“Keep it,” he says before you can even point it out. You laugh, “Yeah, it’s awfully cozy, ain’t it?” You pretend to sniff the jacket on you and recoil in mock disgust, “Smells like barbecue and…is that takoyaki?” He snorts, “Ya smell the yakisoba I spilled from last week too?”

He guffaws as you recoil for real this time. “Osamu!” You weakly slap at his arm but he can’t take your glare seriously when you’re laughing as loudly as he is. He reaches out, ruffling your hair, “Keep it. We still have an exam together next week anyway.” You respond by pulling him down to also tousle his hair, messing it up so it sticks up and every direction. He whines but lets you, keeping his head down for your reach.

When you wave him goodbye, grin still on your face, you fervently hope he won’t see the hot blush forming on your cheeks from afar. And when he finally rounds the corner away from your sight, Osamu also hopes you didn’t notice the blush on his face.


End file.
